Peppa Pig Early Reel
Back in my freshman year of high school, I met a girl who I had a huge crush on. She was a bit on the quiet side, but highly talented and intelligent. Throughout the year, I didn't get much information about her personal life, due to her being a very secretive person. This was until about a year ago when she finally revealed to me about her life outside of school. She revealed that she was unhappy with her life at home. Her mother was strictly religious, and her father had an obsession with selling burned DVD discs. Her mother banned her from watching certain TV shows and using social media sites like Instagram and Snapchat. She also frequently suffered from asthma and also had autism. However, she had been hiding a DVD from her mother that came from her little sister who died a year earlier from asthma. It was a blank DVD with a green color code labor sticker on it that had the early reel of the show Peppa Pig. She said it had been made around 2003 and the original file was on a torrent site called DISQUS. This girl was a strict vegan and completely obsessed with animals in general. A lot of her work in art class portrayed this, because we both attended the same class. Most of the time, she would paint beautiful creatures roaming around in their natural habitat. However sometimes, she would also paint images of animals being brutally attacked by mankind or their wounded bodies sprawled out on the ground, at the feet of a demonic human killer. She never openly spoke to me and her friends about this particular topic and we did not push her to do so but she would avoid us at lunch time and shut herself away. I found this a little strange, but people at school don’t tend to be run-of-the-mill. Above all, I admired her for being so passionate about her beliefs. I had been busy with school, so I forgot about the disc for a few days. It wasn't until one day my best friend was over and he noticed the disc. He asked about it and I told him about what it was and how I had acquired it. He said that his little cousin's birthday is coming up and that she really liked Peppa Pig. I didn't really need the disc so I didn't have a problem giving the DVD to him. However, he insisted that he previewed the DVD first. Seeing as how I wanted to see what content was on the DVD, I previewed it with him. I inserted the DVD into the drive of my desktop. There was a file on the disc. An mp4 file with a code saying earlyreel.mp4. I double clicked it and full screened the video. The video began with a bunch of color bars on the screen, while a sine-wave penetrated our ears. This lasted for about 20 seconds Suddenly, it cut to black. After a wait, which felt like minutes, the screen flickered like an old VHS, possibly from an earlier analog to digital transfer and still the occasional explosions of digital distortion from the corrupted file. As such, the episode starts normally. This copy included the original intro, which was completely normal, but trust me, that was literally the least disturbing part of the video. There was no title of the episode and no mentions of people who worked on the episode, but seeing as how this was an early reel I could understand why. The episode zooms into the inside of Peppa's house. Instead of being placed on a hill, the house is placed in a grassland. I don't know why they changed it to a hill, because it appeared to make more sense to put the house on a grassland rather than some hill. Peppa was with all her other friends. Her friends leave and the scene ends. It cuts to the next day at the school, which is where the reel takes a dark turn. It looked as if Peppa had gotten into an argument with her friends. After arguing for about 10 seconds, Peppa's friends suddenly starting attacking her while chanting "kill the pig!" and "drain its blood!" over and over again for about 2 minutes. The only character that wasn't taking part in the bullying was Rebecca. However, she had a sinister expression on her face, not exactly demonic but it did get me suspicious. Peppa then runs back home crying and had marks all over her face. She then talks to herself saying "Why? Why did they attack me like that? I didn't do anything wrong to them!" She then decided to get back at the other children. The scene ended. When it returned, Rebecca was at Peppa's house. She then knocked her out with a baseball bat. When Rebecca woke up, she was in what looked like an attic. She was strapped down to a table. She yelled "Peppa, what the hell is wrong with you? Let me out!" Peppa replied with "No, you let me suffer, now you will get to know how suffering feels like." Rebecca then yelled something, but the audio cut off at that moment, so I had no idea what she said. Peppa then starting beating up Rebecca with a metal stick that looked like a tire iron. The detail of damage on Rebecca's face was highly detailed and immense. Her screams sort of sounded like it was pained. It shows an outside view of Peppa's house where text appears saying 2 hours later. Peppa was with the rest of her friends. However, Emily Elephant discovered Rebecca's corpse underneath Peppa's bed. Emily yelled "PEPPA, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Suddenly, all her friends started attacking her, sort of like that scene in The Lion King where the hyena's attacked and killed Scar. It didn't show her being killed and thank god it didn't. It then cut to outside. What appeared on screen almost made us throw up. Peppa's head was seen on a stick. Realistic blood covered the top half of the stick, as flies swarmed around her deceased head. It reminded me of the sow's head from the novel "The Lord of the Flies". It ended with the shot of Peppa's head. It cut to the credits. It was all silent and all there was on screen was just plain white text scrolling slowly on a red background. I ejected the disc and buried the disc in my own backyard. For some time, I couldn't sleep. It was mostly because of Peppa's head. Eventually, I fell asleep at around midnight, but I couldn't get those terrible images out of my head. The girl I had a crush also avoided me everywhere I was and wouldn't talk to me at all. If you come across an early reel of Peppa Pig, leave it be. Continue with what you were originally doing. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:CreepyPasta Article